powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Task. 38: The Rainbow Cloth
is the thirty-eighth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis A mysterious girl appears who wants to spend time with Shouta just as Shizuka gains a Precious for the ultimate transformation power. Plot Zuuban feeds Satoru lunch when Morio enters with food for Natsuki. As she opens her package, he tells Shouta he has a guest. Shouta is surprised because the location is supposed to be secret. Morio says, "Well, why not?" The girl shyly shows her face. Shouta asks who she is. Morio thought she was his sister because she (Miyuu) said she would be recognized. Morio is surprised she is not known but skipped security. Miyuu walks forward and explains her name is not formalized and says Shouta said he would like them to live together. Everyone is shocked. Shouta says he doesn't know who she is at all. She continues that for today, she came to thank her. Since he day he kissed and embraced her, she has been happy. Everyone is ashamed of him. He continues denying it. He approaches her and asks her when that happened. She says November 10 at Daikayama. He looks up on his planner, he went with OL Nodo-chan. She offers if he will go with her to the city he'll recall. He says dates are obviously off-limits but Satoru approves it, surprising not only Shouta but everyone. Sakura informs him that she has Precious traits, hazard level 120. He is shocked, looks at her. She wonders what he is looking at. Yaiba is polishing his sword when Gekkou starts talking to him. Yaiba comments that Shizuka is being diligent. Gekkou wonders if she has noted her flaws. Elsewhere, she says goodbye to herself and welcomes her new self with the Precious the Rainbow Cloth. She wants to finish them herself. Shouta still doesn't remember Shouta. He asks her if she has accessories, she says no. She drags him into a photo booth, which he pays for and they take multiple pictures. She is happy with the sticker page but sad she has no money. He says escorting women is his policy. He gives her a crepe which she enjoys. Later, they come across a dog which she fears. She runs off. She explains the dog said to her, 'What is this?' He is enchanted that she is a Dr. Dolittle and considers her mysterious. She asks if he doesn't like mysterious girls. He says a mysterious mind is the first step to an adventure. They sit on the grass in a park. She tells him that he can lie his head on her lap. She yawns and ends up on his lap. She says his name in her sleep. He thinks to himself that he doesn't know who she is but it doesn't seem like she's hiding a Precious. When she awakes, he says good morning which embarrasses her because she fell asleep. He says it felt good seeing her cute sleeping smile. He then says he is thirsty and will be a sec to get a drink. He gets two drinks from the vending machine when he is attacked by Shizuka. She says meeting him is a coincidence but she decides to do a warm-up to 'get' him. She tosses the Rainbow Cloth in the air and it wraps around her, giving her a cowgirl outfit. She proceeds to shoot him with her revolver. He transforms to avoid it and shoots her. They exchange shots but ultimately she blasts off his SurviBuster. It leaves him vulnerable to her shots. She blows on her gun. She changes outfits into a kung-fu girl. He tells her the outfit looks good on her but he is not gonna loose. They exchange blows. She pushes him to a structure. She breaks a column with her fist. The crumbles makes him fall to the ground. He tries to get up but is then kicked away powerfully. He falls on top of a bench, breaking it in half. Miyuu looks around for Shouta and stumbles upon the battle scene. She recognizes BoukenBlue as Shouta. Shizuka then transforms into a school student outfit. She uses her yo-yo to wrap the string around him. She then proceeds to throw her yo-yo on him, knocking him away and over a tree branch to the ground. Shizuka stamps him on the chest, as a nurse. She aims a large needle towards him. Blue then kicks her and rolls away so she injects the ground. The liquid from the needle effects the trees around her, making him darker or deader. Shizuka runs toward him. Blue is standing up but still restrained. She says the boy doesn't know when to give up. Miyuu runs toward the scene and glows in the same colors as Shizuka and transforms into a cat. She claws Shizuka in the face. Blue notices the piece of Precious on the cat's head and realizes she is Miyuu. Shizuka transforms into a large truck to run over Miyuu. Blues takes off the ropes and grabs Miyuu but Shizuka/truck bounces him off. He rolls on the ground back into Shouta. Miyuu becomes a human again and pleads for him to be conscious again. He's bleeding.The truck approaches them again. Silver arrives to stand in the way of the truck. Shizuka says, "Where are you touching, pervert!" He recognizes that the truck is Shizuka. She pushes him off. He shoots down to have them all disappear. She says her warming up is over. Shouta is in the medical bed. Sakura says he is not badly hurt but he still hasn't waken up. In the main room, Miyuu apologizes, saying it is her fault he is in the state he is in. Natsuki tries to tell him otherwise but Eiji interrupts, saying it is her fault. Even Masumi thinks it is out of line. Eiji says he saw her change from the cat form. She confirms it, saying she is a tortoise-shell cat saved by Shouta. She explains she was able to become human through the 'seven-colored thing.' She says it is the same that gave Shizuka her transforming ability. She explains that night, she hurt her leg and wasn't able to move. In the flashback, she is shown on an alley. Shouta noticed her, lowered down to check on her. He fashions a bandage on her leg. He then kissed her on the forehead. He hugged her and reassured her she would get better soon. He then admitted that it would be nice if he had a girl with him everyday. He put her down and left her. She continues telling them that since then she always thought that he was wonderful and she would like to become a woman that he would like to repay him. Then, Shizuka was running with the Precious in hand and flips over a fence. The cloth got stuck to the chain-link fence. The piece then fell on Miyuu and changed into human form. In present time, Mr. Voice explains the Precious is the Rainbow Cloth. Eiji knows the story, the Onmyouji put all their will into the cloth and wrap themselves with it to take powerful new forms. Satoru says that if even a cat can use it, then that means it is really dangerous. Shizuka then announces she can hear them, through a device she place on Miyuu. She tells them to meet her at the abandoned factory. They set off. They arrive and she berates for making her wait. She becomes a new form, Super Shizuka with the cloth. They fight. When Silver aims for her, she teleports away. They all are then attacked with electricity. They appear in another attack through her ninja magic. She attacks them there and beats them up. They snap back to reality, all wounded. She performs another attack (this one of fire) on them. Miyuu stands up determined, saying she has to do what she can. "Because I still haven't done anything for Shouta yet." She looks at the picture sheet. As she begins running, the elevator doors open to reveal Shouta. She turns around to him, he questions her. She explains to him that the Rainbow Cloth has a single hole, a key to defeat Shizuka. She says that with her cat nose, she can find where it is. He tells her that he can't let her go into a dangerous battle like that. She tells him that she doesn't want it to end like it currently is. She explains as a stray cat, no one will keep her and it doesn't matter if she lives. But Shouta was kind to her. She tells him that is the reason she wants to pay him back. He is touched, they stare in each other's eyes. Shizuka stomps on Red's chest repeatedly for making her suffer. She prepares to knife him, everyone gasps but her arm is caught... by a wire from Shouta's ScopeShot. She takes off his headband, saying the wounds won't keep him away. He transforms from brushing his Accellular on the wire. She pulls him but he pulls the wire off and kicks her down. He conducts his Knuckle Cannon attack. She seemingly explodes but walks through the smoke. She says there is no need for her to hold back. They battle it out. He twirls up into the air and stands on a high beam. She blasts him down. He falls to the ground. He is beaten but he still puts up his SurviBlade. She leaps into the air with her weapon. She strikes him on the shoulder and is surprised to find he has his Accelltector on. He pulls out the Dual Crusher and blasts her off. She falls to the ground. Blue then tells Miyuu it is her turn. She appears on top of the warehouse, she becomes the cat and runs around Shizuka. She growls and finds the weak spot so she puts a sticker of her and Shouta on it. She jumps off her, becoming human and tells Shouta to aim for it. Shizuka is ignorant to what happened. Miyuu then goes to safety. Blue and Shizuka run toward each other and Blue lowers her down and runs up on her and leaps into the air. He strikes his SurviBlade into the weak spot. He jumps off her and she explodes. Everyone gathers. Shizuka doesn't give up. Using the power of the Rainbow Cloth, she becomes huge. She strikes them and they roll off. They call for their GoGo Vehicles and form Ultimate DaiBouken. They try their flying kick but Shizuka counters the kick. They land and fight. SirenBuilder then blasts and fights her. SirenBuilder holds her so Ultimate DaiBouken can strike her weak-spot. SirneBuilder then tosses her down. Using Zuuban, they conduct the Giant Holy Sword Slash attack and Shizuka returns to normal and drops down. Miyuu captures the Rainbow Cloth. "Good Job," Blue tells her. The Boukenger arrive to Miyuu under a tree in the park. Shouta takes the Precious from Miyuu into the Precious Box. Miyuu tells them she still has one piece left. Satoru tells Shouta to handle it and they all leave. Miyuu says she has been selfish, but Shouta says he is glad she told him that. She asks if she paid him back. He says yes, that she is his ultimate partner. She tells him it isn't fair to him talking like that because then she wouldn't want to return the Precious. He reassures her that she won't return to being a stray cat. He continues that SGS will need to change their no cats allowed rule. He clarifies by offering for her to come to his home. She sniffs and hugs him, telling him she loves him. In their embrace, she glows and becomes a cat once again. He grabs the Precious peice. He tells her 'let's go along' and embraces her again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Miyu: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files *'Sixth Hero': The team looks back at the first , Hikari Sentai Maskman's X1 Mask, however he only appeared for a single episode. He was followed by the first regularly appearing Sixth Hero: the Kyōryū Sentai Zyurangers' DragonRanger. Then other regularly appearing sixth heroes are shown: the Dairangers' KibaRanger, the Ohrangers' KingRanger, the Megarangers' MegaSilver, the Timerangers' TimeFire, the Gaorangers' GaoSilver, the Hurricaneger's Shurikenger, the Dekarangers, DekaBreak, and the Magirangers' MagiShine. Eiji then mentions that he, BoukenSilver, is Boukenger's Sixth Hero, but he is interrupted by Zubaan who thinks that he is the sixth hero and Eiji says that Zubaan is the seventh. The rest of the Boukengers say goodbye while Eiji and Zubaan argue. Gingaman's Black Knight isn't shown. **This is Souta's seventh time starting the segment. **Song: performed by Hironobu Kageyama **Though Zubaan tries to take Eiji's place as the "sixth hero", he ultimately is placed in the classification of Bangai Hero by Gokaiger. Errors To be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, *With a rating of 4.5%, this was the lowest rated episode of Boukenger, 3.0% below the series average. *The concept of Miyuu in this episode is similar to Kakuranger 's Flowery Kunoichi Team: five cats transformed into human females to fight against the Kakuranger. **Miyuu is never seen again, but is mentioned once in "Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger" briefly. Mecha References *Super Shizuka of the Wind: Super Kakure Daishogun (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Task 37: The Showbiz World I Longed For, Task 38: The Rainbow Cloth, Task 39: The Prometheus Stone and Task 40: The Western Ashu. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Quick-Change Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa